Jealousy
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Will Lena's 'special new friend' cause Kara to think about her own feelings for the Luthor?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Mon-El has gone and Lena has met someone new. Will Kara's heart break never end? Maybe...;)**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **JEALOUSY**

 **PART 1**

It had been six months, nearing seven and Kara was gradually getting back to normal; or as normal as life could get for Supergirl.

Lena had been taking good care of her friend.

She made sure she was eating properly, they went out regularly so that Kara wouldn't turn into some kind of recluse and they bonded even more than they had before.

Alex had also kept her movie night promise once a week, even though Maggie and herself were now thinking of wedding plans. Kara appreciated it. She really did, but now Lena had asked her to attend a party with her tonight, she said there was someone she wanted Kara to meet and Kara wondered if Lena was match-making. She had never done it before and it had only been nearly seven months since Mon-El had had to leave, it was too soon. It felt too soon.

"Please, Kara, you have to come! I really want my best friend there!" Lena had pleaded with Kara whilst following her around the CatCo building.

"I don't know Lena, I mean...am I ready for anything like that?"

Lena's green eyes widened and she did her best to look enthusiastic.

"You're totally ready for this! I think if you come, you would have such a great time!"

Kara sighed and rubbed her eyes behind her glasses.

She let out a little groan.

"Argh...Lena, I don't know-"

Lena grabbed her friend's arm and looked into her eyes.

"Please, Kara, it'll be fun. I promise."

Kara bit her lip as she thought about it and Lena waited with baited breath.

"Okay. Fine. I'll come."

Lena broke out into the biggest smile.

"You will? Kara, that's great! Thank you so much!"

Kara smiled back but it was half-hearted.

"You're welcome-but I'm only staying for an hour, maybe two-but that's it." She added quickly and widening her blue eyes for effect.

Lena nodded.

"That's fine. So I'll see you there about eight-ish?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded in agreement.

"Eight-ish. See you there."

Lena smiled and walked away, then Kara remembered something.

"Oh and, Lena!"

The Luthor stopped and turned back to face her.

"Hm?"

"This...person you want me to meet? I'm not sure that I'm ready to..."

Lena smiled but it was an awkward, almost nervous smile.

"Oh...no, it's not like that. They're actually um...you'll see, but trust me, Kara, you have nothing to worry about."

Kara let it go even though she was now very confused and she had to admit, a little intrigued.

...

Eight-ish came around a lot sooner than Kara thought but still, she wasn't one to let a friend down and was now headed into the party.

There were lots of people here.

Some were standing outside, smoking and having a quick drink, the rest were inside or round the back in the small garden area.

Kara knew that was where Lena would be.

She wasn't wrong.

"Kara!"

The blonde smiled at her best friend and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you came!"

"I told you I wouldn't, did I?" Kara said with a kind smile on her face.

Lena nodded and for a moment some might consider a little too long, she locked eyes with Kara then shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Yes, yes you did. Come, there's..." She trailed off as though she couldn't finish her sentence.

Kara did it for her.

"Someone you want me to meet?"

Lena pursed her lips and put an arm around Kara's shoulders, steering her towards the food table.

"Not just yet but you have got to try the food, it's amazing!"

Kara frowned, slightly confused by Lena's change in behavior.

It was no secret that the Luthor couldn't refuse a donut when it was offered but she wasn't _that_ excitable about food.

Tonight however, seemed different.

Kara looked at it but she didn't feel especially hungry.

"Lena, I'm-"

"Not hungry? No, you're right, when you're ready."

"Lena, are you OK?"

Lena looked around.

Was she looking for someone?

Her green eyes suddenly widened and she moved Kara away from the food table.

"Maybe you would feel more comfortable in my office. We can have a nice, quiet chat up there."

Kara broke the Luthor's hold and turned to face her.

"Lena, what is going on?"

Lena forced a smile but her lips quivered as though it was an effort to hold the smile in place.

"Nothing."

"Something's going on and you're not telling me what." Kara insisted.

Lena kept up the pretense.

"Nothing's going on, honestly."

Kara shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

Finally, the smile slipped and Lena's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Kara...I-"

"Lena! There you are!"

Kara and Lena turned at the same time as a very attractive woman walked over to them and came to stand at Lena's side.

She was pretty. _Very_ pretty.

Shoulder-length blonde hair, bright blue eyes and right now, she was wearing a clingy blood red dress.

Kara didn't recognize her from Lena's list of employees, and she had met quite a few.

Lena suddenly looked sheepish.

"Kara, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is Kara."

Naomi extended her hand to Kara who shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." Naomi said to her, flashing perfect white teeth.

"And you. Do you work at L Corp?" Kara asked, glancing at Lena who seemed more interested in looking anywhere else but at the people in front of her.

Naomi chuckled and looked at Lena, linking their arms.

"Oh so Lena hasn't told you."

She then nudged Lena gently.

"Are you keeping things from her?"

Lena laughed nervously.

"No, of course not, what made you think that?"

"Well, I know you're nervous about all this but I thought you would have least told your best friend."

Kara looked from Lena to Naomi and back again.

"Told me what?"

Naomi took her arm away, sensing Lena's discomfort, and gave Kara a kind smile.

"I should let you two talk. I'll be over by the food table."

Kara watched Naomi excuse herself and then she turned back to face Lena.

"What's she talking about?"

Lena took hold of Kara's arm.

"We should talk in my office."

Kara let herself be lead into the L Corp building.

Lena didn't seem as enthusiastic now. She seemed unhappy and maybe a little angry at something.

The elevator ride up to Lena's office was silent and awkward. There was a tension there that Kara couldn't quite put her finger on.

After what seemed like 'the elevator ride that would never end', it did, and soon they were in Lena's office.

Kara went in first and Lena shut the doors behind her as she followed her in.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kara asked, that same small smile on her face.

Lena looked up at Kara and fidgeted with her hands slightly.

"It's Naomi...she's-God this is hard."

"Lena, whatever it is, you can tell me." Kara assured her.

Lena nodded.

Of course she could. Kara didn't feel anything like Lena did.

She was safe. She could do this. No one's feelings would get hurt here.

Lena suddenly straightened, feeling a little better.

"Kara, Naomi doesn't work for me."

Kara nodded her head slowly, not too sure of where Lena was going with this.

"She's...well we're-we're together."

Kara stared at Lena for a long while. The smile she had plastered on for that revelation seemed stuck.

"Kara?"

"You mean...together, together? As in, she's your..."

"Girlfriend...yeah." Lena confirmed slowly.

Kara nodded, still not being able to change the smile on her face to something that looked a little more natural.

"Well that's...I mean, that's great!"

Lena looked a little relieved and there was something else there too.

"It is?"

"Yeah! Sure! I mean, you've found someone who makes you happy and isn't that what it's all about? No, seriously, Lena, I am so...happy for you."

Lena nodded.

"I'm pleased to hear you say that." Lena said but it was only half true.

A small silence stretched between them before Kara folded her arms and finally got rid of that 'please kill me now' fake smile.

"When-when did you guys meet?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh about a month ago."

"A month? That's um..."

"It's not that long I know but she...she makes me happy."

"That's...good. That's really good. It's good that you found someone that makes you feel...good."

Lena raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little nervously again.

"You said 'good' four times in one sentence."

"Well it is good. I mean...It's great! Yeah, that's the word, it's great!"

Lena nodded.

"Should we maybe go back to the-"

"Where did you meet her?" Kara cut in.

Lena blinked, caught off guard.

"Oh um, at the wine tasting."

Kara closed her eyes as she remembered.

"The wine tasting that I was supposed to go with you to but I wasn't up to it."

Lena nodded.

"Yeah, that one, but hey, it's okay, it worked out great, didn't it?"

Kara nodded and scratched behind her ear.

"Yeah, yeah it did."

Another uncomfortable silence.

"Where does she live?"

"Oh she just moved to National City. She doesn't live far from me actually."

Kara nodded her head a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh so then you see her a lot!"

"I do. It's like we're neighbors." Lena replied, laughing a little.

Kara folded her arms, that fake smile threatening to make an appearance again.

"Oh isn't that...fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, like you see each other all the time, you hang out, you date, and if she wants a cup of sugar, you're right around the corner. It's just...great!"

Lena's smile started to fade.

"Kara, are you all right?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Never better!"

Lena bowed her head slightly.

"Is it because me and Naomi make you think of Mon-El?"

Kara paused.

He hadn't crossed her mind once since Lena had told her she and Naomi were an item.

"Oh um...yeah...maybe. Actually, you know what? I think-I think I'm gonna go." Kara said, backing up towards the doors.

"No...Kara, wait. We can stay here and talk."

Kara raised a hand to stop Lena's protests.

"No really, Lena, I think I should just go home."

Lena licked her lips, her eyes taking on a sad expression.

"Well can you at least call me when you get home?"

Kara nodded.

"Hm hm, sure."

"Kara?"

"Please, Lena...I just...I wanna go."

Lena sighed sadly.

"Okay..."

Kara left then, her head down, and she shut the doors quietly as she left.

Lena could've swore she heard Kara's voice break just then.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Surrounded by tissues on a Friday night was not the evening that Kara had pictured for herself but here she was.

She didn't know what she was crying for.

Lena had told her that Naomi was her girlfriend and then she'd said that she was sorry for making Kara think about Mon-El but was that what this was all about?

Kara sniffed and grabbed another tissue.

She hadn't known that Lena was...like that. It didn't matter to her, not in the slightest but the fact that Lena had chosen someone other than Kara...it upset her, but why should it?

It's not like Kara had feelings for Lena. Not like that anyway.

I mean, did she care for her? Sure. Did she like seeing her happy? Of course! What friend wouldn't? Did her heart beat just that little bit faster when Lena smiled at her? Definitely-ohh, there it is.

Kara wiped her eyes and sniffled a little.

How could she have missed this? Kara was so in-tune with her feelings that usually nothing escaped her but then she had been missing Mon-El and Lena had been showing her a great time whenever they met up, so naturally, Kara thought it was just an over-flowing feeling of gratitude towards the Luthor.

But then gratitude didn't sit low in your stomach and make you smile like an idiot, did it? You just felt...grateful.

Kara rested her head back against the couch and let out a breath.

Maybe she needed some answers from Lena herself, but she couldn't just walk right into Lena's apartment and demand them. I mean, what if this was purely all Kara? What if Lena didn't feel the same?

 _Oh really? Come on! She bites her lip when she's around you. She holds your gaze just a little bit longer than she should, she touches your wrist, your arm, sometimes even your hair and that's whenever she gets the chance, and she's been taking you to places where most people would consider it romantic. How many hints do you need?!_

Kara's brain could be a real bitch sometimes but no matter how much she wanted to argue with it, it was right. About everything.

Now that she thought back, she could see it all and she could kick herself for not doing something about it.

Kara sat up straight and started to think.

She had to be sure.

Then a little grin crossed Kara's features.

If Kara Danvers couldn't find out about all this, then maybe Supergirl could.

Kara sprang to her feet and changed into her costume.

...

Lena hadn't gone home.

She'd stayed at L Corp, going over old documents that might need shredding or filing. Honestly, at times like this, she didn't know why she even needed an assistant.

Naomi had gone home and Lena promised she'd call her tomorrow.

She was happy with Naomi, wasn't she?

Naomi made her laugh, put her first, did things just to put a smile on Lena's face...so why was she sitting here feeling upset and confused?

Lena thought of Kara.

Of how upset she'd been, but Lena knew that the reason Kara was upset was because Lena telling her that she'd met someone she loved, made the blonde think of Mon-El and what she'd lost.

Lena stood and went over to her drinks cabinet. She needed something strong this time.

Pulling out a whiskey bottle and a tumbler, she poured a little into it and went back to her desk, taking a swig and then setting it down.

"I've never known you to be a whiskey drinker."

Lena jumped, spun around and found Supergirl standing there.

"You startled me." Lena said as she placed a hand on her racing heart.

"Sorry. I was just flying around and saw you still here."

Lena lent back against the desk and picked up the whiskey glass.

"Yeah, I was just...catching up on some old work."

Supergirl nodded.

"You can come in." Lena said, gesturing to the balcony that the blonde now stood on.

Supergirl stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Are you OK?"

Lena nodded, forcing a smile she didn't feel.

"Yeah...of course."

"You don't look like you're OK." Supergirl noted.

Lena's smile dropped.

"Yeah well...maybe I'm not."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Lena sighed.

"I'm not sure what good talking to Kara's friend would do."

"I won't tell her, if that's what you're worried about."

Lena stared at Supergirl, weighing up whether to trust her or not.

"I am a little."

"Don't be. Whatever you have to say, stays between us."

Lena finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay...I'll tell you."

Supergirl folded her arms and gave Lena her full attention, all the while, her heart racing.

"I've met somebody. Her name's Naomi. I love her. At least...I think I do but anyway, I messed up by telling Kara and I think it made her think of Mon-El, and now I feel bad because she really loved him."

Supergirl nodded her head in agreement.

"She did. So, this Naomi, you really love her?"

Lena crossed her arms, a tiny, but hesitant smile coming to her lips.

"Naomi's great."

"That's not what I asked."

Lena chuckled a little and took another sip of her drink, for courage maybe? Supergirl wondered.

"I'm not sure, truth be told."

"Then why are you with her?" Supergirl asked, her tone soft.

"Because she cares about me. She shows me that it's okay to love someone with so much intensity. It makes me feel-"

"Safe?"

Lena gave Supergirl a knowing smile.

"Yeah."

"I can understand why you would want to feel that way."

"You can?"

Supergirl nodded.

"You just want someone to be there for you for a change and when that someone comes along, maybe you love them, just maybe not enough, but still you go to them because they're offering you everything you've ever wanted."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"So the real question is, Lena...what do you want?"

Lena took a deep breath and looked up at Supergirl through her lashes.

"Now _that_...I won't be telling."

Inwardly, Kara groaned.

"OK. I won't push but if you want to know something, Kara just wants to feel like she's got someone in her corner and you do that for her. She appreciates you more than you will ever know."

Lena smiled but it was a broken smile.

"I hope she knows what an impact she has made on my life. In all the right ways."

Supergirl nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

Lena smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you."

Supergirl turned to go and then stopped.

"I think that if Kara were here...she'd say that she wants you to be happy...with whoever that may be."

Lena nodded but her heart sank a little at those words.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Sorry part 2 was very short, part 3 will be longer :) X**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

A frown creased Lena's brow.

Somewhere a phone was ringing. Very loudly.

Opening her eyes to almost blinding light, Lena sat up and looked around.

She'd slept in her office? When had that happened?

Lena blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to adjust and try and find her phone.

She looked over and saw it on the desk. She stood and instantly, a headache hit her, making her stumble a bit. Once she ragined her footing, she made it over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Naomi, hi."

"Hey, babe. You uh, you didn't call me this morning? Everything okay?"

Lena frowned again.

"Uh...yeah, yeah everything's fine."

There was a slight pause. Lena knew Naomi wasn't buying it.

"Okay so um...am I gonna see you today?"

Lena inwardly sighed.

She felt strange, had a banging headache and the ground beneath her bare feet didn't feel stable. As she glanced to her left, she saw the half finished whiskey bottle sitting by some papers on the desk. Her green eyes widened.

She'd actually drunk all that?!

"Lena?"

Naomi's voice cut through Lena's fuzzy thoughts and she blinked.

"Yeah uh, sure."

"Baby, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...course I am. I just...I was working late."

Naomi seemed to believed that.

"Oh okay, no problem, babe. I know how important your work is to you."

Lena nodded, forcing a smile even though she didn't need to.

"So I'll see you for lunch?"

"Not lunch, no. I'm meeting Kara." Lena told her then stopped. Had she just blown off her girlfriend for Kara?

She waited for Naomi's reply.

"Oh OK. How about dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner sounds great. See you then." Lena agreed but she wasn't happy about it and hung up quickly.

She sighed as she lent back against her desk, putting a hand to her head and letting out a breath.

Lena looked around her office. She couldn't believe that she'd stayed here all night. She'd clearly drunk herself into a deep sleep and now she was awake with what had to be a mini version of a hangover.

Lena checked her watch and found that it was almost lunchtime.

Shit! She was supposed to be meeting Kara soon!

Hurrying to her on-suite bathroom, she slammed the door and started showering, trying to make herself appear normal and together-ish for her friend.

When she walked towards Kara, her legs felt a little shaky and she wondered if her friend would pick up on it.

* * *

Kara greeted her with a bright smile but there was something about it that looked forced, almost as if Kara didn't feel happy at all.

It gave Lena something to focus on and she sat opposite Kara after they hugged and complimented each other on how they looked, even though Lena felt like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"So, how have you been?" Kara asked.

Lena could tell by how tight her smile was that Kara was trying to bury what had happened between them last night.

"Good thank you...and you?"

Kara nodded, that false smile still there.

"How's uh...how's Naomi?"

Lena shrugged.

"I don't really know. I haven't seen her since last night."

The smile faltered a little and Lena, being a Luthor, would call that a small victory but a victory none the less.

"Oh...did anything happen between you two?"

Lena shook her head as she took a sip of her drink and set it back down.

"No but I've started realizing something."

Kara lent forward, suddenly interested.

"Really?"

Lena nodded.

"It's just that I-" She stopped when she looked up and into Kara's eyes.

The Luthor sighed and looked back down, feeling foolish.

"I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship just yet."

Kara's heart sank at the same time as Lena's did.

"Oh...is she not-is she not what you wanted?" Kara asked, kicking herself for her poor choice of words, but Lena knew Kara and she knew wasn't being mean.

"No it's not that, Naomi's great. She makes me happy but she's not..." Lena trailed off.

Kara wanted to know more than she had ever wanted anything else in her entire life.

"She's not...what?" Kara asked slowly.

their gazes locked for a while; blue with green and Lena seemed to be having an inner battle but then that could be Kara's wishful thinking.

"She's uh...you know, I suddenly remembered I have to do something." Lena said quickly as she stood up from the table.

Kara frowned.

"Oh...OK. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just have to...do something."

Kara nodded as she stood up with her.

"Well I can walk back to your office with you. Maybe I can help." She tried.

She didn't want Lena to leave her like this, not when it seemed like they were so close to something.

"No...no it's fine. I have to do this...on my own."

Kara forced herself to take control of the situation and she frowned slightly as she straightened.

"Lena, we need to talk."

The Luthor froze, her back going rigid.

Kara came up behind her and just stood there.

"I know something's wrong with you and I need you to tell me what it is."

Lena sighed and bit her lip before she turned around and looked straight at Kara.

"I don't love Naomi...because there's someone else. Someone I don't even think I have a shot with so really, there's no need to talk about this."

Kara heard Lena's voice catch and the Luthor woman's eyes shone with tears.

"It is if it's making you upset." Kara said softly.

Lena shook her head, a tortured smile playing on her lips.

"I can't, Kara...I'm sorry."

She turned away again but Kara wasn't letting her go so easily this time.

"Lena just tell me who!"

The Luthor kept walking.

Kara fought to find words that might make her stay.

"What if the person you have feelings for, feels the same way?!"

Nothing.

Lena's figure was getting smaller and soon, she'd be gone and Kara may have lost her chance.

"You can't live a lie, Lena!"

The Luthor stopped.

Kara let out a breath.

Lena turned around and walked back to Kara, fixing her with a hard look.

"It's better than having my heart broken, don't you think?"

Kara shrugged.

"How do you know that's what they're going to do?"

"Because they're still hung up on someone else! Someone who they can't have! How ironic is that?!"

Lena's eyes were wide and she was now shouting, apparently not caring who was around at the time.

Kara stared straight at her Lena, begging her to see the sincereity in her eyes.

"Lena, tell me who it is and we can move past this."

Lena's eyes locked with Kara's. It was now or never, at least that was the feeling that Lena got.

"It's you, Kara."

Kara watched as Lena turned and walked away before calling out to her, a small smile on her lips.

"You didn't give me a chance to reply!"

The Luthr stopped walking and turned around, a hurt look on her face.

"To say what? Yeah I like you too but not like that? I already heard that one."

Kara shrugged.

Lena started walking away again.

"What about if I told you I love you?"

Lena stopped walking and looked back at Kara, a hesitant smile on her face.

"I would say that I am reliving one of my many fantasies because the Kara Danvers I know loved Mon-El."

"She did, I'll admit that...but things change and I think deep down, it's always been you, Lena."

And honestly, that was the best thing that Lena had ever heard in her entire life.

 **END**


End file.
